ballistic_overkillfandomcom-20200213-history
CLASS: Marksman
INTELLIGENCE SPECIALIST ☀Charismatic, leader, confident Allegiance: MFA Marksman is a supportive class that focuses on semi-automatic sniper rifles and scoped assault rifles while granting him and the team radar control. With a good mix of offensive and defensive skills, he can make the best use of the range offered by his arsenal. An active and challenging sniper to play with deep synergies to master, he is one of the most lethal classes and can rack up kills really fast against unwary opponents. Class Emblem Traits Sees a +50% bigger area in the map. Enemies are revealed on the map for 1 second every 5 seconds (excluding invisible opponents). Important Events * Old friend and brother in arms of the Tank * Leader of the MFA * Knows the dangers of the moss technology, but looks to improve humanity at any cost * Believes wholeheartedly that his efforts will be valued in the future Personality The ultimate military leader. He believes that the path to greater good requires large and plentiful sacrifices and has no problem offering them. He doesn’t have evil intent in mind. At least to humanity. But the reality is that he has became insensitive to the pain of others. Always believing that, in the end, progress is worth it at all costs. When in combat, he is a leader of few words. He has grown far to accustomed to people naturally obeying him without question. When rivaled, his old self comes through, allowing him to be more assertive and direct with his orders. Skills Consistency Marksman gains +60% recoil reduction and +30% accuracy. Headhunter Marksman gains +15% headshot damage. Additionally, Marksman gains an extra 15% per kill. Caps at 3 kills (60% headshot damage). Preparation While with a full clip, Marksman gains +25% damage. Awareness All enemies are revealed on the map for one second every 2 seconds. This ability reveals even invisible opponents. Veteran When you reload, you reload both your weapons at the same time. While reloading, Marksman gains +50% damage resistance. Special Supplies Marksman gains +100% increased pick-up healing. The extra healing is applied over 4 seconds instead of instantly. Additionally, picking up a health pack grants a +10% mobility buff for 6 seconds 'Weapons' 'Sniper Rifles' *Rapier *Drone *Killmark *Custodian *Warden 'Assault Rifles' * Bandit * Marauder * Intruder * Haunter Submachine guns *Whisper *Ghost 'Pistols' *Redemptor *Redeemer Unlocks * Level 1 ** First Loadout: *** Weapon: Bandit *** Weapon: Ghost *** Skill Slot 1: Special Supplies *** Skill Slot 2: Awareness * Level 2: ** Weapon: Warden * Level 3: ** Skill: Consistency * Level 4: ** Weapon: Whisper * Level 5 ** Weapon: Killmark * Level 6: ** Skill: Headhunter * Level 7: ** Weapon: Marauder * Level 8: * Second Loadout: ** Weapon: Marauder ** Weapon: Whisper ** Skill: Consistency ** Skill: Headhunter * Level 9: ** Weapon: Haunter Videos: Ranged Assault Set. Background The Marksman is a former elite soldier, now turned into the ultimate leader of the MFA. He started humble, wanting to make the world a better place. He was an ambitious man, however. So when he saw the chance to make a difference, he took it without second thought. The technology found by the MFA, or rather, his friend, the Grenadier, was truly astonishing. It’s limits, unknown, as well as its dangers. He knew that humankind could take a huge step forward with it, but someone had to take a risk. Someone would need to bite the bullet and make the hard choices. So he stepped forward. The truth would be kept away from the public. “There are things that regular folks just can’t understand.” he would say to the Tank. In a few decades, when they found out, the bad deeds would have already been washed away by progress. He could be questioned, but the future would be set. Molded by his own hands. He would probably be seen as a villain for a few years, maybe more. But a century later, humankind would remember him as the lone wolf who took a step no other had the courage to. This conviction. This certainty, kept his mind protected from the horrors he inflicted upon regular citizens. “It’s all for the greater good.”, “Look into the future!”. Today, some would say the Marksman had gone too far. But his resolve remains unchanged. His army of Vanguards the proof the he was onto something big. Just a little more, and it would be ready. Then, he could rest. Sayings “You say you want to kill them? And how exactly do you plan to do that when they are already dead?”-An unknown MFA soldier. “I swear by god almighty, I saw it. It was just for a moment, but his skin was rotten and his eyes glowed like those of a beast.”-An unknown MFA soldier 2. Category:Classes Category:Marksman